Ciels Nightmare
by AnotherSarahwith639
Summary: Ciel had a nightmare, ones like he has had before... What will become of him when history begins to repeat itself? Rated M for later chapters! CielXSebastian chapter 4 yaoi and soon may be taken out :
1. His Butler, Kind

**I don't own these characters. Please critique and enjoy! **

It was a hot humid night at the Phantomhive estate. The cloud floated gloomily overhead. Their grey color growing darker as the minutes passed. Every late night they acted as so, drifting along before releasing the acid rain they possessed inside.

Tonight though, something different took place. The sky was lit ablaze. Thunder cracked so loud that it blocked out any other sound, even Pluto, the Phantomhive's guard dog that continued to whine after each long boom.

Everyone else on the other hand remained content in the Phantomhive manor, everyone, except Ciel. The young boy sat up wide-awake way after his curfew. He just couldn't get to sleep, with all that noise going on outside. At least, that was what Ciel told himself.

Another loud bang and bright flash sent the boy in a jolt of fear. Ciel silently scolded himself. But no matter how hard the young master tried, he couldn't get over his fear of storms. Storms were one of his only weaknesses. It reminded him of that tragedy, years ago. The day his parents burned in the fire. When he lost everything…

Ciel shook again to yet another loud snap of lightning. Its bright flash remained in his vision minutes after it happened. All he could think about was the flames of hell engulfing him in its endless torment. Like a black hole, never ending and empty. That was when he cried out.

"Sebastian!"

Again, lightning shone through the window, bright vibrant blue of electricity. Dangerously close this time the lightning streak seemed. Ciel felt unsafe. That stabbing feeling struck him over and over again as he panted. Beads of perspire dripped from his navy blue locks.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed.

Arms of protection gently rubbed Ciel's shoulders. He relaxed, tears streamed down his cheek. The boy scolded himself again. White gloves slid against his Ciel's cheeks, wiping his tears away. Sebastian, his butler was there, comforting the young body that trembled under the blankets.

"Now what has come to trouble my young master at this late hour?" he asked ever so quizzically.

Ciel calmed himself. "N-nothing… Just, I was thinking about that day…" he muttered stuffily.

"Ah, I see my lord. But now you should rest, morning will soon be to greet you. You do after all have a big festivity tomorrow, do you not?" Sebastian said smirking as he usually did.

"You're right, but this stupid storm is ruining my slumber! Its loud obnoxiousness is keeping me from even closing my eyes!" Ciel replied with a sort of argue in his voice.

Sebastian noticed this slight competition in his young masters words. "Now, now my young master. Why must you think that this storm is your bother? Here, lay back," he whispered soothingly.

To Sebastian's bewilderment, Ciel smacked his hand away. "Leave me alone! I can lay down myself!"

For a few minutes there was silence, other than Ciel situating himself under the covers. Sebastian kept a shocked look before he smiled normally again. "Of course young master, I am sorry to be of inconvenience."

"Hmph…" Ciel mumbled.

A strike of lightning flashed, this time, on the ground of the estate itself. The electricity was powerful, both Ciel and Sebastian could feel the waves coursing through their bodies. Ciel was done with the fear. That was probably the scariest thing he had encountered all night, and he was sick of it.

"Tuck me in… I want to sleep," Ciel murmured softly.

"As you wish my lord," Sebastian responded with his widest smile. "And is there anything else my young master requests before turning in?"

"Stay with me, until I fall asleep," Ciel said rather quickly. Sebastian didn't comment it though, instead, he just left the subject untouched for now.

"Of course, young master."

Sebastian sat at the bedside, watching his master settle into the comforts of the bed.

"Goodnight, young master."


	2. His Butler, Keeping Dry

That following morning, the young lord sat at his work desk, drinking his usual morning tea at the side of his butler. Sebastian watched him sip at the cup, as delicately as every morning should seem. It stayed that way to Sebastian's liking, until three wild bodies burst through the doorway and caught the demons attention.

"Sebastian sir!" MeyRin cried, tripping on her own two feet.

"Lady Elizabeth is here!" Finny exclaimed. The young man stood straight next to the now situated servants.

In the midst of taking another sip Ciel stopped. His eye, from what they could see, widened. The room silenced. Sebastian just smiled, even though he too didn't take much liking to the young mistress himself. "Well, let her in, Ciel will be delighted to visit with his betrothed. Yes young master?"

Ciel gulped for a minute, finishing his last thoughts on the little girl and closed his eye. "Yes, send her to me…" he sighed. "We'll see what she need at this time…"

"Yes young master!" the alignment of servants shouted. They headed out the door, scrambling around the corner.

"Now, now young master," Sebastian said, "Put on your best smile."

The young boy glared up to his butler. "You bastard…"

"Where is my Ciel!" the mistress screamed in distress. "Ciel!"

Sebastian placed the formal coat onto his masters back. He handed Ciel the walking stick and both, with straight faces, headed down the hall to meet with the lady. Elizabeth squealed again. Ciel flinched at the pitch, as did Sebastian. Both hoped that she hadn't done anything too abnormal to the manor. The last demonstration was enough to send Ciel over the edge. He complained for days after.

"Good evening Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian greeted with a bow.

Elizabeth replied with a courtesy before running to the young lord and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Cie-l!" she squealed, piercing his ears.

"Y-yes? M-M'lady?" Ciel question nervously, trying to regain his lost hearing.

"Ciel! Oh Ciel! How have you been?"

Ciel didn't want to reply, if that was all she came for, why did she come at all? She did after all, have a phone. Ciel hesitated. He gently pulled her off him. Straightening his tailcoat he replied. "Fine Elizabeth, just fine…"

"Well splendid!" she screeched.

For a long time there was an awkward silence that everyone seemed to get frankly annoyed by. Sebastian stopped this annoyance, seeing that his master looked as if to explode.

"Well then M'lady, if you do not mind, the young master has loads of work to attend so Finnian will be showing you to the door."

Finnian stood straight. He ran to Elizabeth and took her hand. Swiftly he pulled her out the door, spinning her away from Ciel and engaging her in conversation. Ciel chuckled once they were out of sight. "Well now Sebastian, good work indeed. I was afraid she had something girly planned for this evening. We have cases to crack for the Queen," he said calmly.

Sebastian smiled. "Of course my master."

The two walked back into the study. Ciel spread a newspaper across the desk. "Now, there is something interesting," Ciel smirked, "An article on murders happening around the city. Thankfully for me not prostitutes with their organs removed." Ciel shivered to his own remark. His memory was distinct about that night at the party, when he wore that dress. It still sent shivers down his spine.

Sebastian eyed the newspaper. "It seems that there are certain murders happening at formal gathering of the nobles in London. Each murder is occurring to the host or hostess of the gathering or the richest person at the event. The queen wishes for this case to be solved and fast. Well, that is understandable," Sebastian bluntly stated.

"We have to solve this case, but this time, I'm not wearing a dress!" Ciel exclaimed, glaring at his butler's ever so devious smirk. "Last time was utterly terrifying."

Suddenly, the two turned. There was a light patter against the window. It grew into a fit of rain drops. They crashed loudly against the window pain. Each drop sliding down its glass surface. Ciel watched with a blank expression. "Again? Yet another rainfall this week. We better hurry and solve this… I don't want to get wet on this mission," Ciel stated clearly.

"I understand my lord, I will be sure you don't get the smallest drop of rain on you during our mission," Sebastian replied after taking in his master's glare.

"You will not fail me."

"Yes my lord."

Ciel returned his attention to the window. For a long time, the room was silent, other than the loud bangs of the falling rain.


	3. His Butler, Planning

**Second scene note: I just HAD to. XD**

Was a ball Sebastian wanted to plan? For sure this servant had not realized that for the ball, he would have to be married? After all, the murders were looking for host couples. Ciel pondered these things in his mind as he twirled his walking stick at his feet.

"Sebastian? What do you plan for me to do? Many think that the Phantomhive's are couples. I have no partner, they will not see to come after us," Ciel finally stated.

The butler raised his fingers to his chin, as though thinking, although, he already knew his plan. Sebastian walked forward slowly. Ever so gently he took the sheet of paper in his hands that lay on Ciel's desk. "Now, young master. Couples they want? Couples they'll get for as you see, we could pull of a great team. You dress as mistress Phantomhive and I as Lord Phantomhive. With this doing we will lure the murder, or murders to us," Sebastian concluded with a smirk.

Ciel blushed. Though he did not see fit being a mistress, he didn't seem to have much choice. The murders were looking for party hosts, couples, from what they discovered. It was the only plan they had too...

"My lord?" Sebastian spoke up. Ciel was brought out of his daze. He had to do this mission, for the queen and possibly, for his parents. Dress or not, the ball would be held tonight preciously at 6.

"So then I guess I'll be wearing a formal ball gown am I not?" Ciel asked, though he didn't seem like he was looking for an answer.

"Yes my lord. I have one for you already. It should be perfect to suit the young master's wants."

The wind from outside howled. The rain hadn't let up yet. Finny showed that by walking in with his soaked clothes. His eyes filled with happiness. Finnian wasn't usually happy when it was raining, much less storming like it truly was. Why was he like this? Ciel thought.

"Why are you so excited?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"Young master sir, I was outside…" Finnian panted.

"Well, spit it out! I don't have all evening!"

"Lord sir… I was outside and the best thing happened to me!" he shouted with excitement.

"What was it?" Ciel yelled in anger. The boy slammed his fists down on the table hushing the room.

"Young master, I found this... Finny fumbled with his pockets before pulling out something. Ciel watched intently. Finnian revealed a sparkling object. It was a jeweled tiara. Ciel was puzzled at the highest level. He didn't exactly know how to respond. The young boy gaped.

"I think the young master is confused," Sebastian said simply. "Do you mind to explain?"

"Well, why not! I was gardening before the rain started. But once it began to pour I noticed a twinkle out of the corner of my eye. I slid behind the bush near the gate and snatched this beauty!" Finny exclaimed.

"So you were out gardening and found…. This? Are you sure it isn't anybody's?" Ciel asked hopeful that he wouldn't end up wearing it that evening, with the luck he was having…

"Nope no one was there, not that I could see…" Finny said as-a-matter-of-factly.

The look Ciel saw Sebastian give Finny was the most devastating one that day. His grin was scarce. He meant something, Ciel could tell. And it wasn't something Ciel would enjoy. Lightning sparked, setting the room ablaze in a shower of light. Ciel and Sebastian made no movement. Both were sharing a look with one another. Ciel annoyed with Sebastian's smile.

Finny on the other hand was shivering in fear. "H-here, this might be of use to you," he mumbled weakly.

"This… this would suit you young master," Sebastian smirked, placing the tiara on Ciel's head.

"You're kidding me…."

"The dress shall we?"

* * *

"S-sebastian…! A-aaaa!" Ciel cried out weakly through his panting. "I-it hurts! Sto-aaaaa~!"

"Now young master… hold in there please… Just a little longer," Sebastian soothed.

Ciel gripped his fists against the wall. His knuckled turned white. His breaths were heavier and heavier as his lower body began to tremble in Sebastian's hands. Ciel was red in the face, navy blue hair dripped in sweat."aaaannnn~! Sebastian! Please!" Ciel squealed.

Sebastian was too dripping with sweat from the thick atmosphere around them. He felt Ciel's body thrusting against his own. Where was Ciel's proud nature now? Sebastian gripped tighter to heel the boys hips for stability.

"C-ciel… You are moving too much, that only causes it to hurt more," Sebastian grunted, pushing the boy into him yet again.

"There young master, all finished."

Sebastian let go of Ciel after tying the last string on the set corset. Ciel breathed rapidly. He pounded his fists down on the table below him in relief. Though he had felt this kind of sensation before, he didn't want to go through it more than once. It was a pain getting into a dress, truly it was to Ciel. It was even more painful when he knew that Sebastian did his work so diligently. Those long, gentle fingers sweeping across his back. Those perfectly trimmed nails scratching lightly along his skin. Ciel couldn't take such pleasing touches. His body heated like it was, it almost seemed as if he had just been out in the sun all morn. The worst thing was his newly formed arousal that was clearly in sight, considering he had no clothes on. Ciel bent his legs together, embarrassed by the great shame.

"Get out…" Ciel muttered quietly.

"But young master, we need to finish with your dress," Sebastian replied calmly.

"Get out I say!" Ciel shouted back.

Sebastian was taken aback by his masters sudden burst. "As you wish young master," he said finally as he backed out of the room. "I will be getting ready in my room young master," and with that, Sebastian was gone.

The air grew colder. Lights seemed to get dimmer. Ciel relaxed his arms and legs. He stood up straight. The boy looked down upon himself in the mirror. He was short, small; doll-like perhaps. A rush of cold wind made him shiver. His skin was flawless, other than the brand mark on his back… His hair was so thick, so glossy, with that ever so gentle look. If only Sebastian was there… Ciel felt alone. He hated this feeling. Ever since his parents…. He felt so alone, so... so alone.

Ciel then remembered the ache in his lower mid-section. That damned butler, he thought. Why does he have to feel, so good? Ciel sighed, mentally cursing himself for thinking such thoughts. He was a lord. He was betrothed to Elizabeth, yet he thought… fondly of his own butler! What was this taboo?

"N-no.." he thought, "It's just puberty… that's all, it's not from Sebastian."

**Like the scene XD sorry I took a long time... real busy. But I got it done! *proud*  
Ciel: You made this? What are you thinking? I'm twelve! *blush***

**Me: teehee~ I know... Don't worry, at least you are still okay... for now)  
Please review! And c****riticize!)**


	4. His Butler, Loving

**G**uests were arriving like flies. One couple after another walked in through the Phantomhive door with bright cheerful smiles and rosy red cheeks. The women wore elegant ball dresses of all different colors. Some decorated with flowers, others with strings of lace on ever edge. Men dressed in formal suits, mostly black. Together, each pair moved swiftly across the dance floor with grace. No one so far seemed unusual. Other than that prince who filled Ciel with the worst memories, thus why he didn't wear that same dress or wig for sure!

For hours everything was normal. No one took a step out of place until midnight. Thunder crashed, louder than the music playing. Lightning stuck outside the window. All of this made it seem as if something or someone was coming. Ciel watched intently at each individual as he sulked at his small throne next to Sebastian. Sebastian too was eying people, marking them with his glare.

"Anything yet?" Ciel asked impatiently as he began to tap his toe.

"Nothing my young master…." Sebastian whispered back.

The two Phantomhive's remained silent for minutes. Watching, waiting… But nothing, nothing at all was out of the ordinary! Ciel was beginning to become impatient. Sebastian too was feeling a slight irritation by waiting for so long. Eventually Ciel stood up.

"What is to your inconvenience mistress Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked ever so politely.

Ciel shot him a glare. "I'm bored," he stated. "I'm going to go somewhere that is quiet."

"But mistress, I must insist you don't leave this gathering. You are required to be at it no matter what," Sebastian said with a smile. Ciel's response was gritting his teeth. He was sweating from the thick atmosphere; his temples were throbbing in anger at the rules of gatherings such as these. He wanted to get out of that room as fast as he could.

Deciding to ignore Sebastian's words, Ciel began to walk away, holding his skirt up to do so. Sebastian caught sight of Ciel's escape, as did many others around them. Ciel stopped suddenly. He emitted a high gasp. Sebastian took his young masters hand in his. "May I have this dance M'lady?" He asked, bowing to Ciel.

Ciel blushed. He wasn't a lady! The room was silent. Ciel felt all the eyes staring at them. He had no choice but to accept. So he did. Sebastian smirked and twirled Ciel down the stairs to the dance floor where the crowd among them stepped aside. Ciel was never so embarrassed in his life. He didn't know how to dance barely and everyone was watching! Oh, how he wanted to faint then and there, never have to worry about messing up in front of everyone there… Faint he felt close to coming to.

Without hesitation they were moving swiftly. Ciel stumbled to every step. He struggled to keep paced with the butler of his. Everything was so fast. Ciel felt sweat streaming down his face as he tried at his best to keep up with Sebastian's movements. But either way Ciel was not happy about the sudden approach. He didn't know how to dance and his butler knew very well too. Yet he pulled him into the center of attention with ease. There was no way that Ciel was to let this slip by him. Sebastian was definitely going to get it after this.

Then Ciel's mind was brought back to senses. Sebastian kissed him, passionately. Ciel felt the dry heat bursting through his body. Ciel gulped and deepened the kiss, unwillingly, or that was what he believed. He closed his eyes, and as if on cue, they both stopped. They stood there. Ciel clutched the back of Sebastian's tail coat. Sebastian left the kiss. For a moment, Ciel's blue eye met Sebastian's red ones. There was a bond; it wasn't a swallow contract that would remain meaningless to them. There was caring. Ciel, though he wouldn't dare admit it, cared for Sebastian, so much as to love him. More than he should…

"Now my mistress," Sebastian said calmly. "Might we bring this ball to a close?"

The younger boy nodded quickly, still remembering they were in the middle of a crowd of people. "Y-yes… We should…" he mumbled. Ciel stepped back suddenly. This action even caught Sebastian's attention.

"S-sebastian…?" Ciel mumbled weakly before falling back right into Finny's arms. Finnian looked up to Sebastian with fear. "What has happened to her sir?" he cried.

Sebastian sighed and took Ciel from the distraught servant. "I will take her. If you and the others would kindly lead them out that is."

"O-of course Sir!" Finny stuttered. The young blonde ran back into the crowd, out of sight.

Ciel looked up to Sebastian, glaring. He was furious. Not that he was kissed by Sebastian, but that it was in public! Ciel resisted the urge to slap his butler, simply he held his glare. "Take me to my room… That's an order…" he whispered.

"Of course young master…"

* * *

**!Yaoi Warning! Don't read unless there is parental guidence or you are over 18 thank you!**

Sebastian smiled. He undressed the Ciel, tossing the clothes aside and assembling the white button-up night shirt. Ciel blushed, still angered about the dance that evening. He was to give Sebastian the punishment he deserved for such an act.

_SMACK_

Both pairs of eyes were wide. Ciel continued to pant in the silence that surrounded them. Sebastian's gaze was locked to the side, his pale cheek turned red. And when he turned back to Ciel another hand was held high ready to give its final blow to the other cheek.

_SMACK_

"How dare you take me to dance in front of all those people? Are you out of your mind? I can't dance and I think you fully recognize th-!" Ciel was cut off by the silk gloved finger against his lips. Sebastian smirked and lifted the boys chin with a quick glide. Ciel blushed again, unintentionally allowing his servant to move closer. Their lips were so close, yet so far. Ciel's insides were burning; control was absolutely unbearable. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrists tight. He lunged forward and brought the boy into a passionate kiss. Ciel's body trembled. He was confused and a little bit scared. Out of all he wasn't sure if he was to be angry or not.

"Ciel…" Sebastian whispered, gliding his hand down the boy's cheek as Ciel strained to keep his eyes shut. "You are rather cute when you look like this…"

Ciel frowned and tried to pull away. "Sebastain…" he moaned in a beautiful tone that sent Sebastian over the edge. He took the boy in his arms firmly and kissed down his smooth neck. Ciel moaned aloud. "Sebastian… Ugnn…"

The air grew hot between them. Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's night shirt and ran his silk covered hands over his chest. Ciel mewled lovingly, shivering under such a cold touch. "Sebastian… please… i-it tickles…" Ciel whined.

"Even in this state you act as a child. Still so innocent," Sebastian noted as he caressed Ciel's back.

Soon enough the shirt itself fell off onto the bad. Ciel took a deep breath as his bare skin was fully exposed. Sebastian on the other hand kept rubbing… touching Ciel. His legs, his arms… every part of him was delicious in the man's eyes. And tonight, for sure it was all his. Ciel cringed when Sebastian's hand made its way down his front. His slim fingers wrapped around the boys throbbing ecrection, pumping down his shaft with grace. Ciel winced as a gush of heat flew through him as if never had before. The boys mouth was dry, he couldn't speak.

Ciel tangled his fingers in the sleek mass of Sebastian's black locks. Sebastian smiled, lowring his head toward the boy's manhood to kiss its tip. Ciel tightened his grip on Sebastian's hair; his head was brought back. Sweat incased the both of them; drops flinging around with each sudden movement. Ciel cried out as Sebastian's hand pumped faster along Ciel's hard length. Another cry arose from Ciel's lips as he squeezed. Sebastian was satisfied with Ciel's reaction, it was addicting to Sebastian. He wanted to make the young master beg for more, beg for release. He would force his master to call his name.

The candle lights grew dimmer yet from the heating moisture building within the bedroom walls. Ciel called out louder than ever as he reached his release. "S-sebastian! I-I'm.. co-" he broke off with a squeal of pleasure. Sebastian smirked and let go of his young masters relieved manhood. Ciel panted. He blushed a bright shade of pink embarrassment, knowing that he had came fairly early. Sebastian didn't seem to mind though, telling from the way he licked Ciel clean from the cream across his thighs. Actually he seem pleased.

"A dry release huh? Very interesing young master," Sebastian uttered with his ever so divious smirk. "You seem very tired. Prehaps we can continue this game another night?"

Ciel blinked once or twice with his dropped eyelids. True, he was exhausted from thier foreplay. Never before had he experienced such passion, such anxiety before. It was a new experience for the young Phantomhive, a good one at that. Not that he would dare admit it.

It was as if Sebastian could tell that Ciel enjoyed their private time. He smirked and stood up. "Now you should rest young master. You seem at need for sleep," Sebastain said as he picked up the once discarded clothing on the floor. "Would you like me to situate you in your bed?" he asked; his hand attempting to move the covers beneath Ciel. Ciel smacked his hand away calmly.

"I can do it myself..." He said rather quietly, forcing his gaze away from the servant above him.

"Of course young master. Then I will be back momentarily." Sebatian said before making his way out the door. Ciel stared in Sebastian's direction for a few second then finally moved under the blankets. As he lay there he thought about what had just happened between them. It was, nice, to say the least. He wanted more... more touches, more strong emotion. But still with his built pride, he wasn't going to admit it. If Sebastian wanted him, then he would have to catch him first, Ciel was going to play hard to get.

Without further ado Sebastian returned to Ciel's room to bid him a final goodnight. Ciel watched intently. Sebastian walked forward toward the bed and removed the boy's eyepatch. "Tis better this way, you look better without it when sleeping young master," Sebastian whispered. Ciel didn't respond, he looked away and blushed. "Goodnight... Sebastain..." he muttered.

"Goodnight my young master," Sebastian replied. He kissed Ciel's forehead and blew out the candles.

* * *

Night trailed on. Ciel had awakened. Since, he lay awake in his room, wondering about the dance that evening. What had possibly gone wrong? They had the perfect plan. Was it not good enough? Did he just not think of the right thing? Usually, everything worked out. But this time… something went wrong.

Another rain storm had started. The howling wind made Ciel flinch. Screams of the dying people came vivid to him. His mother and his father, were they ever scared of thunderstorms? Did they ever fear that the flames of hell might engulf them too? Ciel clutched his sheets. His window was covered in splats of rain. They slid down its surface slowly, like tears down a cheek. Wind changed their course easily with every gust. Could people be like that? Ciel thought as he sat up.

Lightning struck right outside the window, leaving a mark on the ground. Ciel cringed. If only it had come closer… then what? Would the house catch fire? Ciel thought. Another strike blasted before his very eyes in its full blue electric glory. Ciel's heart skipped a beat. The room started to smell like smoke. The dimmed light became dimmer until Ciel couldn't even see his own legs. It became harder to breathe for the young boy. Black thick smoke clouded everything. Ciel was in panic now. Did the lightning actually hit the household? Was everyone okay?

"Hello…?" Ciel managed to pipe up after shaking. No one answered him. He felt alone. Sebastian was gone, Mey-Rin, Finnian, Bard, even Tanaka… all of them weren't there. Ciel was all alone.

"Seba-!" Ciel choked. He tried to call for help but his breath was cut short by the smog in his throat.

Suddenly a hand reached over the coughing Phantomhive. It wasn't white, but black. It wasn't Sebastian… No one he knew…Ciel took in a last breath of fumed toxins. His vision faded… Is mind swirled…the next thing he knew, he was outside in the arms of an unknown stranger. He looked up. The house broke out in flames…He had seen this before… The screams, the cries, they all flooded his mind. Ciel's mouth was covered; he had no chance of calling for Sebastian, nor any one else, that is if they were still alive...

The dark sky reeked of burning. The Phantomhive manor fell apart before young Ciel's eyes. The eyes of night ciel that were crying… crying for the first time in a long time.

**I'm sorry about the yaoi... for those who liked it that is. It was a little slopy and rushed so please forgive me! I'll try to make a better one if you want :)**

**Ciel means sky in french for those who did not know so thus why tis uncapitolized in the last sentance. **


	5. His Butler, Experiencing

His Butler Distant

Sebastian had by noon made sure that everyone had gotten together outside, away from the burning household. He even commanded the crew for a role-call. Without mistake all the servants were there and all the animals (Pluto) were safe. But one, the most important person, was missing. Ciel Phantomhive wasn't there. Sebastian didn't panic but deep inside he worried slightly.

"Ciel?" the group called out in panic. "Cie-l?"

Mey-rin placed her hands together at her chest. "Oh the young master… He isn't still in there is he?" she shouted over the sound of flames.

Tanaka wiped his forehead that began to drip of sweat. Soon the rest of the servants did the same. Finnian started to cry. "It's hopeless… Th-the young m-master… H-he isn't o-out yet…"

Sebastian squinted at the windows just in case there was a shadow lurking in the flames. But nothing came. There wasn't even a single cry for help. This wasn't normal. Ciel would've called for him by now.

Finally Sebastian burst. "Ciel! Ciel!" he called.

Everyone was sitting in the grass, tears down their cheeks, whispers in the air around them. Finny was even praying. Sebastian gritted his teeth. "You will all wait here for my return. Until then, shall you need anything, call for me. Mey-rin, remove your glasses and go out for help. I will be back, momentarily," Sebastian said with an off tone. Usually, his voice was calm, patient like. Not now, now it had a slight worry in it.

"Hai*! Sebastian!" the announced at once. Gathering themselves together they stood with determination. Chests puffed, eyebrows arched, they were ready for anything. Sebastian nodded to them for approval before dashing into the risen flames.

Smoke rose again to the demons whitened face, soiling it with ash and dust. Normally, the heat from the fire would burn a mortal like Ciel. At this thought, Sebastian only wished that the fire hadn't reached the young earls room.

"Ciel!" Sebastian shouted. He ran from room to room, thoroughly checking the kitchen. Ciel went to the kitchen at night to get a glass of water occasionally. Sebastian also looked in the study and the guest room. Then, he reached the one room he mentally dreaded most, the bedroom. He placed his hand on the door after removing his white glove only to feel the burning heat within its wood. Sebastian bust the door open. Frantically he began to toss the fiery blankets, making sure the boy wasn't taking cover.

Sebastian didn't know how long it had been since he left the grounds, but he began to hear sirens from fire trucks outside. There was no sign of Ciel. Though Sebastian didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He stopped his search for the boy and returned to the group outside.

"Sebastian! You're alive!" Mey-rin called happily, hugging the torso of the black butler. "Is the young master in there?"

Sebastian sighed melancholically. "To our infortune, Ciel was…" Sebastian paused. "The young master is not in there. He is missing."

There was a lingering gasp. Mey-rin was crying, she sobbed continuously. Finnian lowered his head and covered his face in his hands. Bard stood calmly, but there was a presence of sadness around him. Tanaka, he set down his cup, an amazing act that no one noticed. Sebastian, he for a first time, felt a deep feeling. It was a feeling that a demon hadn't experienced for billions of years. Stories had been passed down about it and tales have been told, but never had it happened in Sebastian's time. Until now, he himself sensed the feeling that the humans called, "love".

Sebastian felt that longing for Ciel, that horrible separation that made his chest ache uncomfortably. Why did it come to him now? In the middle of all the chaos?

**I'm sorry that I haven't been posting lately for those who enjoy this story. I have been extremely busy with stuff since summer came. So, I will try to post quicker Have a good summer everyone!**


End file.
